1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image interpolation method and an image interpolation system, and more particularly, to an image interpolation method and an image interpolation system capable of enhancing definition of interpolated images and avoiding saw-toothed phenomenon on object edges of the interpolated images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices may perform interpolations on a source image for increasing a pixel number of the source image and generating a interpolated image with a higher resolution. For example, a high resolution image with 1024×768 pixels can be acquired by performing the interpolations on a source image with 640×480 pixels, such that the unaided eyes can clearly perceive the images with the high resolutions.
In the prior art, the interpolation methods perform the interpolation operations by performing the linear interpolation once, twice, or three times on a plurality of source pixels, for acquiring interpolated pixels within locations of the source pixels. For example, the interpolated pixel may be acquired by dividing the sum of pixel values of source pixels A and B of the source image by 2. However, the abovementioned methods only perform linear operations on the source pixels around the pixels being interpolated and does not consider the correlation degrees between source pixels on different directions, resulting unclearness of the interpolated images or saw-toothed phenomenon on object edges of the interpolated images. As can be seen from the above, the prior art needs to be improved